1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets for mounting and supporting objects, but more particularly to such brackets capable of adjustment for mounting and supporting objects, including advertising displays, calculators and the like, on shopping carts of various configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the invention relates includes devices or apparatuses for mounting and supporting objects, such as calculators, advertising displays or the like, on shopping carts.
Wheeled shopping carts are commonly used in self-serve shopping environments such as grocery stores, discount stores, drugs stores and warehouse-type stores to provide a means for shoppers to conveniently transport items to be purchased about the store and, subsequently, to their parked vehicles after the purchase has been completed. After purchased items have been loaded into the shoppers' vehicles, shopping carts are typically parked in racks or corrals located in the parking lot, where they are exposed to the elements until they are collected by store personnel. Shopping carts are typically capable of nesting so that they may be moved en masse and stored in a smaller area when not in use.
Many merchants have found it desirable to provide, as an added convenience to the shopper, helpful items or useful information mounted directly on the shopping cart for ready use by the shopper. In addition, shopping carts provide an ideal location for merchants to advertise various products and services. Accordingly, many shopping carts are now equipped with calculators, store directories, advertising display devices, or a combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,932 granted to Folsom, incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a shopping cart advertising display device. The Folsom apparatus includes a waterproof advertising holder and a calculator assembly attached to the front wall of the upper rear receptacle of a shopping cart by rivets or like means. The Folsom apparatus further comprises a transparent cover plate positioned over advertising copy and attached to a display plate with a keyed quick release fasterner and forward release hinge. A calculator with a protective bumper is attached to the upper fight of the cover plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,578 granted to Narvey, incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a coupon holder container. The Narvey apparatus includes forward and rear container cavities having a spring clip for securement to a handle portion of a shopping cart. The forward container cavity includes a forward wall mounting, a plurality of U-shaped supports for receiving a pencil or, alternatively, a support plate having a support flange projecting forwardly of and below the forward container for supporting a calculator.
The list that follows is directed to patents for calculators mounted on shopping carts. Characteristic of all of these design patents is that the actual housing of the calculator directly engages the handle of a shopping cart and thus serves as part of the means for clamping the device to the handle.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ D351,409 Hood D351,408 Hood et al. D351,407 Ewert D351,406 Hood et al. D351,405 Hood et al. D351,404 Hood et al. D351,403 Hood et al. D328,607 Brennan D287,370 Stoll et al. ______________________________________
Until now, it is believed that a bracket useful for mounting and supporting objects, such as calculators, advertising display devices and the like, on shopping carts and capable of adjustment for accommodating various shopping cart configurations, has not been invented.